


Nothing Worth Having Is Ever Easy

by agentx13



Category: Falcon - Fandom, Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Endgame Fix-It, F/M, sharon carter month
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-11
Updated: 2020-03-11
Packaged: 2021-02-28 23:56:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 737
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23105845
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/agentx13/pseuds/agentx13
Summary: Sam, Bucky, and Sharon return from a mission to a surprise.
Relationships: Background James "Bucky" Barnes/Natasha Romanov, Sharon Carter/Steve Rogers
Comments: 5
Kudos: 28
Collections: Sharon Carter Month





	Nothing Worth Having Is Ever Easy

They should feel victorious, Sharon thinks to herself. As she watches Bucky and Sam force themselves forward one foot after another, it occurs to her that perhaps they’ll feel more victorious later, after a shower and some sleep.

She’s so busy fantasizing about the shower she’ll take that she bumps into Bucky when he comes to an abrupt stop. She bounces off, and he glances back at her as Sam says, “I heard you were dead.”

Sharon leans around Bucky to see the woman just as she hops off the railing and into their path. “Greatly exaggerated, et cetera,” she says, her voice sultry. Her green eyes bore into Sharon’s. “He’s waiting for you. Said you’d know the place based on the onions.”

Sam turns to look at her, but Sharon just shrugs. “Fine,” Sam says. “I need a shower, anyway.” He moves past Natasha.

Bucky stands there, frozen. “I remember you.”

Natasha grins. “Prove it.”

Sharon hesitates. She could, she knows, take a shower. Get some rest. They’ve fought hard. And there are more fights to come. But she can’t rest knowing he’s waiting for her.

She’s opening her car door when she hears Sam scream from the hotel room, “Not in front of my luggage!”

* * *

There’s a state park in Washington with a small restaurant inside that sells burgers. He’d pointed out the “Locally sourced” sticker next to the burger selections. “Should I point out we didn’t see any cows in the park?”

“Nope!” She orders one. It arrives too fast for it to be good, but she gives it a try anyway. “Too many onions,” she gripes.

Back in the park, there are only so many places to look. He’d lived in Apartment #4, she’d lived in Apartment #3. She’d been Agent 13.

The fourth cabin has a couple of honeymooners. The third has a family reunion.

She knocks on the door of Cabin 13. He answers. They look at each other.

“I heard you were old,” she says.

“Greatly exaggerated.”

And just like that, she knows Natasha helped him. With what, with how much, she doesn’t know.

He steps aside. “Want to try again? To make things work?”

“It won’t be easy,” she tells him. She carries more weight than before. Her shoulders hang heavier.

“Nothing worth having ever is,” he tells her.

And just like that, they’re making another go of it.

* * *

They’re fighting in another bar. It’s weird how many of their fights are in bars. It’s still just the three of them. It’s almost always just the three of them. At this point, they’ve fought together for so long that they know each other in ways no one else ever will. They don’t know everything about each other, but they know the stuff that counts.

Sam blocks someone with the shield, and Bucky grabs the guy who’s trying to attack Sam on the other side. Sharon kicks a guy away from her while she digs for harddrives the three of them can use to find bigger fish in the organization. 

She has someone to go home to later. Which is weird to think about. He’ll have dinner ready. He buried the compass, had her there with him. She didn’t know why it was such a big deal until Natasha told her. But still, he’ll be there when she gets home, and they both try to talk about things more now. 

She hears Sam curse and looks up to see a woman in a red leather jacket. She’s just punched a man about to attack Sam, and her fist is gold. No, her entire arm is gold. And Sharon recognizes the form behind her.

She ducks under a man’s fist and knees him in the ribs before spinning and forcing his head hard against the counter.

“Who are you?” Sam demands.

“Me?” She flashes him a smile. “I’m your new partner.”

Fury steps forward. He likes dramatic entrances. “She’ll be helping you on the new mission I’ve got for you,” he says. Because of course he has a mission for them. There’s always another mission, always another fight.

Sharon glances at Sam and Bucky. They don’t know everything about each other. She doesn’t tell them about Steve. Bucky doesn’t tell them about Natasha. Sam talks so much she _knows_ he’s keeping secrets.

But they know each other where it counts, and they can read each other with a glance.

They’re in.


End file.
